A conventional screen locking mechanism for a mobile platform requires its owner to enter a correct personal identification number (PIN). A typical PIN length for this PIN-based screen locking mechanism is four to six digits. If the entered PIN is correct, the screen locking mechanism unlocks the screen and allows the owner to access the resources of the mobile platform. However, if the entered PIN is incorrect, the screen locking mechanism keeps the screen locked thus denying access to the resources of the mobile platform.
Another conventional screen locking mechanism for a mobile platform requires its owner to trace a pattern over an array of dots. A typical array configuration for this pattern-based screen locking mechanism is a 3×3 dot matrix or a 4×4 dot matrix. If the owner traces the correct pattern over the array of dots, the screen locking mechanism unlocks the screen. However, if the owner does not trace the correct pattern over the array of dots, the screen locking mechanism keeps the screen locked. A conventional pattern-based screen locking mechanism which is similar to that described above is the Android Dot Locker App by SolarSpark Productions.